The Time Traveler's Baby (Peabody and Sherman)
by The Hyperistic Country Loner
Summary: A war goes in the future that destroys the space time continuum and Sherman, Penny, their newborn McKay, and Mr. Peabody have to stop it before it permanently rips a hole in the time stream. Coverart is made by AsineVenisa.
1. Oops

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Peabody and Sherman.**

It was 9 years since the whole incident with the WABACK. Pennvellyn Peterson and Sherman Peabody had managed to become best friends throughout those nine years. Pennvellyn, who went by Penny only to Sherman and Penn only to Mr. Peabody, was currently being tutored by Sherman in his room. Mr. Peabody was currently off on a week-long conference with the president. Pennvellyn, or Penny, was 16 and was still quite the girly, flirtatious popular girl at the High School they went to, WABACK High. It was named for the events that happened about 9 years and how Sherman and Mr. Peabody had saved Bushmarsh, New Jersey. She had her long blonde hair in a high-ponytail with a pink fuzzy scrunchie and a pink baby-tee with booty shorts and pink sandals. Sherman was now 16 years old as well, and he was now quite popular since he and Mr. Peabody saved Bushmarsh, New Jersey. He still wore glasses. He also wore a red plaid flannel shirt with a white t-shirt under it, black jeans, and white sneakers.

Pennvellyn stretched across Sherman's bed," Next question, Doggie. I'm on a roll here."

Sherman rolled his eyes at her nickname for him "Okay, What year did the Civil War start?"

"1861. Been there, done that."

"Good, who did the U.S pay the Louisiana Purchase from?"

"France...? Hey, I was halfway asleep during that."

"Yes, it was France, okay last question, who owned Texas before the U.S?"

"Mexico?"

"Yep."

She hugged him," I did it! Woohoo!"

He smiled and hugged back "I know! You were pretty fantastic!"

She pulled away, blushing," I was just umm... Heh... Heh..."

Sherman looked away, blushing "Yeah... um... it...it's okay..."

"I'm gonna get some Sprite." She blurted out, trying to elude the awkward conversation.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Sherman said.

"No! ... I mean... I'm good..."

"Oh... okay..."

She ran to his kitchen and got some Sprite out of his fridge, ever since they'd started 11th grade, Pennvellyn started having feelings towards Sherman that she didn't quite understand. Sherman sighed and sat his bed, he had a crush on Penny ever since he realized he was jealous with the whole King Tut thing, but in the 9th grade he realized he loved her. She sat on the floor for a few minutes, drinking her soda.

"Why does it always have get so awkward between us?!" Sherman asked himself.

She finished and threw it away.

"It's been hard to hid the fact that I love her from her!"

She came back into the room," Hide what from me?"


	2. Night Time

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Peabody and Sherman.**

Sherman's eyes widened "Nothing!"

She sat back on the bed," Is your dad ever home anymore?"

"Not really..."

"Neither are mine. Mom's a business woman and dad's a government official for the state of New Jersey."

"Oh I'm sorry. I know how it feels."

"Yeah. I bet you do."

"Yeah but hey, at least we have each other."

She smiled at him and nodded her head and he smiled back at her as she yawned.

"Are you tired?" Sherman asked her.

She nodded.

"Well it is pretty late, you can sleep here ... only if you too..."

"I plan to stay the whole week while our parents are gonna, but thanks." She responded.

"Oh okay."

She sat down," You only have one bed though..."

"Um... I...I...I... Can just go sleep on my couch...I don't mind..."

"No! You don't have to do that!"

"Then ... where will you sleep...?"

"Ummm... Ummm... With you?"

"Oh... um...okay...that's fine..."

She got under the covers, but scooted to the edge so they'd be as far away as possible.

Sherman turned off the light and took off his glasses and put then on his side table "Goodnight Penny." he said before falling asleep.

"Night Doggie." She said before falling asleep.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Pennvellyn woke up in Sherman's arms and smiled before realizing what was happening and bit her tongue.


	3. Morning Cuties

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Peabody and Sherman.**

Sherman soon woke up and saw that Penny was in his arms. He blushed and pulled away from her,"...s...sorry..."

"It's... Ok..." She said, blushing.

"O...okay..." Sherman said and sat up.

She sat up beside him and started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Your hair!"

"What?" he asked and realized it was messy "Oh..."

She tried to flatten it out.

He helped her "Thanks"

She smirked.

"What?"

"You're weird."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, but so am I."

Sherman smiled "Okay."

She got up, went over and put on a pink tank top, white skirt, and pink flats. She left her hair down. Sherman got up and put on his glasses, a red t-shirt and jeans.

She stretched," Thank god for spring break."

"Yeah, I know."

"What now?"

"Breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Okay, come on." He said and went to the kitchen.

She followed him.

They got to the kitchen "So... what do you want?"

She shrugged and smiled," I'm not sure really..."

"Okay, how about cereal?"

"Ok."

"Ok." Sherman said and got out the cereal.

They ate it and soon they were finished. Sherman put their bowls in the sink while Pennvellyn jumped onto his couch. He sat down next to her and turned on the TV. Sherman tried to grab the remote to turn up the volume, but accidentally touched Penny's hand.

She squeaked in shock and start blushing rapidly,_' He touched my hand... HE TOUCHED MY HAND!'_

Sherman realized what he did, blushed and pulled his hand away "S...s...sorry..."

She smiled at the cuteness of his nervousness," It's ok."

"O...okay... good..."

She turned to look at him, but they were so close together that she accidentally ended up kissing him cheek. He smiled and blushed.

"I need to go to the mall with Maryanne and Versailles."

"Oh okay, I see you later."

She smiled, got her purse, and went out the elevator as Sherman smiled and kept watching TV.

**Please review. : )**


	4. Aeropostale with the Girls

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Aeroposatle or Peabody and Sherman.**

She got to the mall and ran up to her Maryanne and Versailles, hugging them and they hugged back.

"Hi Sailly! Hi Mary!"

"Hi!" Sailly replied.

"Hi!" Mary replied back too.

"Where do you guys wanna go?

"Let's go to Aeropostale!"

"Ok." She said, smiling.

They went there as Pennvellyn went off went Maryanne, shopping.

"So...Pennvellyn are you and Sherman going out yet?" Mary asked.

"What?! No! Pfft! I don't even like him... Like that."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Sailly!"

"You love him!"

"See! Even Sailly thinks so!"

"He's my best friend. Not my boyfriend, nor do I want him to be."

"Yes you do!"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell Sherman...?"

"No." Sailly said with a smirk.

"We won't tell...maybe..."

She looked at them, freaked out," Fine... I'm totally, completely and madly in love with him..."

"Yes, you finally admitted it!"

"Now don't tell- Oh crud..." She said before realizing that they were already gone.

**Please review. : )**


End file.
